Bathroom Activities
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: ShinouMurata, UST finally turns into RST! SMUT!


A/N: You should listen to the drama CD that had Shinou and Murakenz. That was seriously UST man…XD And as you read this, you may frind that there's similar content with the drama CD. (Provided that I have actually interpreted the CD correctly!!)

ENJOY! D

**Warning: UST finally becomes RST. D**** WHICH MEANS SMUT!**

0000000000

"Would you stop hiding in the shadows and sneaking around, trying to peek at others, you pervert," Murata said as he finished stripping off his clothes and picked up the bottle of shampoo by his side.

"My, my, angsty aren't we, my Sage?" Murata's eye twitched at the way Shinou called him.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Murata said irately as he began to lather his hair with the shampoo.

Shinou had pointedly ignored the comment and went on, closely following Murata's movements, "Am I not obliged to see my Sage whenever I want to?"

"You can, but not at this time when it's _my_ private time to be left alone and away from noise."

"So you're saying I'm noise?" An eyebrow rose.

"Yes, absolutely. And you get on my nerves very often too." Murata was washing off the shampoo in his hair and felt refreshed as he did so.

"How mean. Just who taught you to have such a bad mouth?" Shinou's eyes never left Murata's body.

"It's my mouth and I use it however I like," said the teenager as his hair was done washing off. He brought the bottle of lavender-flavored soap along with him and washed himself.

There was silence for a moment.

Shinou stepped a little closer to his Sage and asked softly, "Do you want me to help you with that?"

Murata was pleasantly surprised and almost jumped. He did not think that Shinou would have the guts to go this far.

"Not really, thanks," his voice wavered as he scrubbed himself a little harder at his body.

"Are you positive about that?" Shinou smirked that his voice came out husky and that he had gotten a reaction from the naked teenager in front of him. He daringly moved forward and stopped just behind of Murata. He bent down right to the double black's left ear and whispered, "I shall just _help_ you a little _here and there_…"

Murata, who apparently was too shocked to move, was pushed with his back against Shinou as the pervert started squeezing the liquid soap out and started to apply it on his body. He tensed a little.

"Just relax a little, will you? Take this as a little massage from the great king…" Shinou said as he worked his hands down the slender arms of the teenager up against him and then back to the chest of the boy.

Images started invading the double black's mind and he told himself not to be touched by this 4000 year old per-!

_Touch…?_

"You're…tangible…?" Suddenly, he realized that something was not normal with Shinou.

That blond was a tangible ghost? But that would be an irony!

_I was sure that last time we talked about the subject of him being a ghost, he did say it himself that he was a ghost. He couldn't pick up things using his form because he just wasn't a complete body, but yet now..._

"Puzzled, aren't you, my Sage?" The blond behind him said as his hands went further down.

Murata snapped his eyes shut and bit his lip.

"I am now right up against you," Shinou said as he expertly worked his hands over Murata's body, making sure to send tingles up the double black's spine and continued his speech, "touching you physically," by now Murata was panting and going red, but the pervert never stopped, "and making you feel _good_."

The teenager let out a surprised gasp as he felt himself being enveloped by Shinou's hand.

He only managed to let out weakly, "Y-You…stop this..nngh, now…"

Murata tried to pry that pervert's hands off him, but was unfortunately unsuccessful.

"My Sage, what would become of you and me if I were to stop this right now? I wouldn't be able to resolve my problem too. I am currently taking advantage of the full moon and it giving me the powers to be able to sustain this real body right now. If I were to stop, who knows when this opportunity will come again?" As he continued his speech, his smirk grew wider and wider and he pumped Murata once.

Murata himself was surprised as he let out a moan, which was enough to let Shinou keep going.

"I take that moan just now as a 'yes'."

"No you-! Nngh! Stop…ahh…I'll make you…pay for this-nngh!" His eyes snapped shut once more as ecstasy raked through his body.

"Yes, I shall pay for the 4000 years of pain I have caused you, using the opportunity created by the full moon tonight."

The blond was effectively stroking the boy against him and unknowingly for Murata himself, he did not realize that he was responding to Shinou's actions as he rubbed himself against that expert hand.

Shinou placed a few kisses on the boy's neck as that was the only place that he had not applied soap on. Murata unconsciously arched his neck to a different angle to allow Shinou to kiss him repeatedly. A free hand went up to play with the double black's nipple.

"Oh look…Even this part of you has gone erect…" By this time, Shinou was smirking and licking Murata's ear, causing the sage to moan and his toes to curl.

Moans and groans of pleasure rang throughout the whole bathroom as Murata himself climaxed and came into Shinou's hands.

Shinou spoke first as the double black in front of him tried to recover. At the same time, he flicked his tongue out and licked his hand clean.

"I'm fairly surprised that you didn't know about the full moon and my powers."

The teenager made a face at what the Shinou had just taken in and said, "Well, sorry for not figuring it out. Anyway, I wish to continue what I was doing be-!"

Murata now found himself, with his front this time, pressed right up against the old pervert, and that the man's hands were on his butt.

"Did you honestly think that I had had enough? You're pretty dense tonight my Sage…But all the more for me to enjoy it fully," Shinou licked his lips.

"Stop touching me old man. I would really appreciate it if you were to stop- AHH!" Murata yelled as he felt something entering him. He gripped the front of Shinou's shirt tightly so as to not lose his balance.

"See, you're enjoying every moment of this, aren't you?"

He wiggled his finger a little and went further and deeper inside, repeatedly pressing against the slick walls of Murata's insides, causing immense discomfort for the double black.

"Ahh…AHH, ah!" If possible, the Sage's grip got even tighter and pressed himself even further against the blond. "S-Stop…It hurts!"

"Don't worry, it'll be pleasurable in awhile…Now, where is that spot…?" He inserted another finger in to help search for the sweet spot that would make his Sage feel better.

"Nnngh! Angh!" The boy bit his lips as he could not take it anymore and his knees gave way, causing Shinou to kneel down with him as well.

By this time Murata had his arms around Shinou's waist and, if it was possible for a ghost at all, Shinou himself was panting and it seemed like there was no resistance coming from the double black at all. Shinou took it as a good sign and continued his ministrations.

"AH!" Murata threw his head back as pleasure ran up his back, his muscles tensed up.

"I see…So that's where it is…" The blond continuously slammed into that sweet spot, causing Murata's body to respond and shiver at the very contact.

"H-harder! More…" It was miraculous that the teenager had managed to make that out.

"Ah, I told you it would be the most pleasurable. But…not yet…" He suddenly drew his fingers out.

Murata looked almost dejectedly at the blond in front of him. "Why…did you stop?"

"Because the point is to…" he paused and flipped the boy onto his hands and knees, "…assume the right position."

Shinou knelt along with him and the next thing Murata registered was pain in his mind.

"Ah!" He gritted his teeth and winced and tried to relax as he felt something entering him. The feeling was odd and foreign. It certainly was not something comfortable.

"Relax, my Sage. It's going to be painful for awhile. Like I promised you earlier on, it _will_ feel good," Shinou tried to calm the boy by licking his ears for it was the most sensitive part of him, and anything that had that much distraction would help as he pushed his way in.

He thrust in further, and deeper, but he expertly continued to rub and pinch Murata's nipple and nibbled his earlobe in an effort to distract him.

"You're doing…nngh, great my Sage…" Shinou shuddered as he felt Murata's muscle contract around him.

"Just…faster…" Murata was panting hard and he could only say this much. Shinou understood and pushed in, hitting the double black's prostate.

"Ah! Faster!" Murata moaned.

"A-As you wish, my Sage…"

Shinou pulled out and thrust in again, repeatedly slamming into his protate. This made Murata moan with pleasure as he continually asked the blond to move faster and harder. Shinou could feel Murata's inside, slick, wet and hot all over. He knew the double black was blushing all over and he loved his sage that way. He continued to place kisses all over the double black's back, his tongue flicking and licking Murata's back.

Once again, the blond's hand assumed its position of back to stroking and pumping Murata's length while his mouth went wandering down the smaller boy's back and up again, and to his ear…his neck…

It was ecstasy for both of them as Murata came first, followed by Shinou as they screamed each other's names.

Shinou slowly drew himself out and laid beside Murata, who looked completely drained of energy.

"That was good…but really wrong," Murata frowned.

Shinou only raised his eyebrow at he looked quizzically at Murata. His Sage sure had a lot of complaints.

"I'm barely 16 and I just…had…" Murata sighed deeply and refrained from reprimanding himself for doing such a thing.

"What's wrong? The coming of age for a Mazoku is 16, so it's perfectly alright for you to have sex, isn't it?"

"No it's not!" The teenager's voice went shrill and in added later, "And I follow Japan's rules! We're not allowed to do _this_ before marriage, and marriage can only take place only after you're 18 for a guy!"

"Well, what can you do now? What's done is done." Shinou shrugged as he got up.

"That's why I say you're getting onto my nerves!" Murata frowned and looked at Shinou in distaste.

Once again, Shinou ignored whatever his Sage said and turned around to ask, "How about we take a _bath_, my Sage…?" He grinned as he added in later, "While the night is still young…"

"You 4000 year old PERVERT!"

0000000000

A/N: Hey!! Before you run me over with a bulldozer, I have to let you know that this is my first attempt at a KKM fiction, and first attempt at writing smex! So it's double the first attempts!

Oh, and the part about the full moon strengthening Shinou's powers, well, that's not real. I made this up entirely, for the sake of this fiction, yes. xD I checked up the marriage age for Japanese and found that it was 18 for guys? I think it's 16 for girls though, I dunno why it's like this either! –shrugs-

And don't ask me where Shinou's shirt has gone to! He's a magical Shinou! 8D And don't ask me how many times they did it during the whole night. Ask them yourself! xD


End file.
